


Feelings are tough

by Smiles4Voltron, Weirdpersonhere



Series: Translation please [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiles4Voltron/pseuds/Smiles4Voltron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdpersonhere/pseuds/Weirdpersonhere
Summary: Keith won't admit he might or might not have feelings for a certain Blue Paladin but he might just have to when an Alien Prince appears smooching Lance right before his eyes!





	

Shiro, Keith, and Lance were sitting in the common area doing their own thing in their own little corners. Shiro was going over plans for training exercises, or what he should have been doing instead he was playing around with the hologram board Allura gave him. Lance was sleeping without a care. Keith, he was just lazing on the arm of the couch with his head hanging off.

“ _Remember the time when we rode bikes and you had the one with bad brakes?_ ” Shiro said suddenly in Korean. Keith picked his head up and looked up with confusion at Shiro.

“ _What?_ ”

“ _I remembered when we were racing to the dead end sign_ ,” Shiro starts to break into a laughter but calmed himself. “ _Your brakes were so horrible, that when you tried you slammed your face into the dead end sign!_ ”

Keith rose up from his position, his face lit up red in embarrassment.

“ _Y-You told me you won’t bring it up again!_ ” Keith’s voice cracking

“ _I did? I don’t remember such thing. Literally, I don’t_.”

Keith felt mixed emotions swirling within him, he wanted to forgive him but also beat the crap out him until he pleads for mercy. Keith walked out of the common area quickly and did not dare turn back. He cannot deal with Shiro now.

* * *

 

**0000----0000**

“ _Kiss him._ ” Shiro mouthed to Keith

“ _No way!_ ” Keith mouthed back. “ _And_ _I don’t even like him!_ ”

“ _Right, sure you don’t._ ” Shiro giving him an, I-know-more-than-you-do look. Keith knew Shiro was referring to Lance. Shiro was not very subtle about it either.

Such as a few weeks before...

_If you and Lance had a child, what do you think the baby would look like?_

_Have you thought of marrying a certain cuban boy? You know, the one in space with you?_

  _I know you have a thing for blue eyes, so you got to go for him._

“Keith are you going to eat? Your food is going to go cold.” Lance inquired, interrupting Keith’s train of thought. Keith gave Lance a nervous smile and awkwardly went back to eating as he shot a glare back to Shiro.

Shiro just laughed

" _You looked stupid._ ” Shiro went, Keith simply raised an eyebrow as the rest of team were noticeable shaking in their seats. Keith brushed it off thinking something was wrong with the food.

In reality they sat there, trying their best to hide their snickering faces at the silly expression Keith had just made.

* * *

 

**0000----0000**

Keith admits that he is starting to have a liking to the blue paladin, such as the way when he makes sweaters and stuffed animals for everyone, or when he’s very protective of his allies that would selflessly save them, and way Lance’s eyes look so earnest especially his charming smile, not like in a romantic way of course. There is nothing wrong for appreciating qualities of another being and they have been staying under one roof so it is impossible to not notice them.

“Are you thinking about him?” Shiro cheekily appeared behind Keith, causing Keith slightly tensed as his face starts to turn red. On que Lance walks into the training area as he summoned out his bayard manifesting into a gun.

“Hey Shiro, Keith. Are you done training yet?”

“No I just recently came in.” Shiro answered

“I was just warming up.” Keith replied

“Hmm maybe we can improve on our teamwork then.”

Shiro and Keith agreed to the idea and soon they started the simulation. They were swiping out the gladiator droids so easily that they made it to level 10.They were in the zone, Shiro, Keith, and Lance had their back against each other taking on 4 of the droids. The droids were slowly approaching at the 3 of them, Lance and Shiro glanced at Keith. Keith nodded. 

Lance and Shiro ducked as Keith charged at them, Lance took a shot, taking out the legs of one of them as Keith leaped, stabbing the gladiator through the chest. Shiro had already taken 2 out with ease. Out of the corner of Shiro’s eye, a gladiator recovered and was coming at full speed to Keith.

“ _Keith on your right!_ ” Shiro spoke in Korean out of instinct, before Keith even swung at the gladiator Lance shot it before it harmed him.

“You owe me one, Keith.” Lance giggled smugly.

“ _Yeah Keith_ _,_ _Lance has shot both the gladiator and straight through your heart. He's on a roll._ ” Shiro teased, Keith fumed but then he noticed Lance was quietly laughing and was trying to suppress it.

“Why are you laughing?”

Lance noticed he was getting stares. “Uh..um I just thought about...how millennials are eating more cereal than having sex!” Lance gulped nervously, Shiro and Keith looked dumbfounded and questioned Lance’s sense of humor.

“Right…” Keith dragged out. “I’m just gonna end it for the day and take a shower.”

* * *

 

**0000----0000**

They were on their way to a planet, called Torra, one of the planets Zarkon has not conquered yet which is actually unbelievable yet astonishing. They were also known for their notable plants that have been used to help for skin care.

“Allura how come you can understand us, when you never spoken a word of our language before?” Lance asked out of the blue.

 “And also how about the Galra and other aliens?” Pidge asked

“Alteans actually have projective omnilingualism, as for the Galras they have a receptive kind, not all species have these kind of abilities to understand everyone. And that is how we are able to speak human.”

 “Human is not a language.” Shiro interjected

“Oh, it is not?”

“Though that is actually cool, but how far is your range to able understand others?” Hunk asked

“It actually varies of the user, Allura’s and I are the most common ones it’s about 3 miles.” Coran explained.

“Wait if we speak our own native language, would the others understand if we are inside the range?” Keith asked abruptly

“What, do you have something to hide?” Lance teased

“No, we are not capable of that.” Allura answered

Keith sighed in relief

 “So you are hiding something!”

“No I wasn’t!”

Once they have arrived to the planet they were greeted by 2 escorts, Allura, Coran, and the paladins followed them. They were surrounded by smiling faces once they have reached the village.

When the castle doors open, there stood the royal family.

“Geertings, plaaidns it’s vrey ncie to fanlliy meet you!” The royal said in their own language

“What did they just say?” Hunk commented, the paladins looking at Allura and Coran for translation.

 “Oh yes, we hvae frottgen. Sech wuold you go do the hnoors?” The feminine like alien placed their hand on the smallest one as of encouragement. 

“I have forgotten to te-” Before Allura could explain, the alien quickly walked towards Lance. 

“Um...Hi?” Lance said awkwardly, looking around at his teammates to signaling them for help to get out of the situation.

“Srroy to do tihs.” Without hesitation, the prince grabbed Lance’s wrist and pulled him into a kiss. Lance went rigid. The others stood in a stilled shock, eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

“What the hell?” Pidge murmured 

Keith was already pulling out his bayard, death in his eyes, with Shiro holding him back before the royal could be harmed.

 The kiss was released with a succulent POP. Lance stumbled back, hand shooting to cover his mouth, “W-Wha-?”

“Wow, I never met a specie that can speak 5 languages.” The prince, suddenly speaking in Cantonese. Lance went wide eye of the language change that he had to take a complete double take to see he wasn’t hallucinating.

“D-Did you ju-”

“Hello I am Prince Sech.” He then said in Spanish, testing out the new languages he gained from the blue paladin.

“You’re very beautiful” In Mandarin. Lance went beet red. Even though Keith did not understand a single word, he did not like the reaction the Torrand was getting out of Lance.

“Your blue eyes are the best features.” He said in Korean

“I apologize for kissing you so suddenly, but that is how we Torrands are be able to communicate with foreigners.” He said finally in English, smiling. “We have to have lip contact.”

 ‘ _Wait, alien guy just spoke Korean…_ ’ Keith thought

‘ _Lip contact equals capable of speaking new languages._ ’

‘ _That means Lance speaks Korean…_ ’

‘ _Shit…_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed the story!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated （╹◡╹）♡


End file.
